Darkness is Upon Us
by rabbitnumber1
Summary: Spyro discovers hidden secrets and hidden love. What will happen when they meet new found rivals.SpyroXEmberXElora love triangle! OCXOC. Please Please PLEASE R&R! There won't be any new chapters for a while now!
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers at the Dragon Shores**

The purple dragon watched the sparkling blue waves crash into the golden sand of Dragon Shores. His companion was a dark grey, almost black dragon with black horns and spikes running from the top of his forehead all the way down to nearly the end of his tail, plus he had a black arrow shape on the tip of his tail. The dragon had large light green eyes and big green wings. He also had small spikes sticking out of the side of his face, on the cheekbone, four on each side, which was also black. 

Spyro had not been on an adventure for nearly five months now and as much as he hated rushing around and smashing things up and killing nearly every living thing in sight, he really would love to be on and adventure right now.

The two male, teenage dragons watched two dragonesses, one pink the other golden play in the sparkling water. Ember, the pink dragoness shrieked in pain and jumped out of the water and ran onto the sand as a small trickle of blood seeped through her glossy scales. The other dragoness followed her out of the blue water, looking slightly

worried about the cut on Ember's leg. This dragon was also called Ember but all the other dragons called her Ember 2. She had glossy golden scales and a dark pink heart shape in between her big light green eyes. Ember 2's horns faced the same way as Ember's did and the spikes on her head were very slanted and they ran all down her back and were green like her wings and the heart shape on the end of her tail.

Spyro was about to go over and help Ember, when Flame a red-orange dragon got there and started helping her first. Spyro would probably never admit it but he secretly loved Ember and his companion, Smoke secretly loved Ember 2.

Just as Spyro was about go over to Flame to possibly start a fight, a huge black dragon emerged from the waves. Three other black dragons, each slightly different in appearance, followed him.

The biggest, who was slightly older than Spyro, had spikes on each side of his face and looked almost identical to Smoke apart from he was black all over with dark green eyes. His chest and under belly was creamy white and his spikes and horns were grey. He had large dark grey wings and he was identical to the bigger dragon. His name was Ash.

The female was slightly younger than Spyro was slightly larger than the two dragonesses and was completely black and had green eyes and slanted horns and spikes and a black heart shape on the tip of her tail. She was named Onyx.

The smallest was called Coal and even for a youngster he was tough! He too had green eyes and red horns and spikes. He also had powerful red wings and a red arrow shape on the end of his tail. His underbelly was creamy white and he had a silvery scar on his left eye.

The larger dragon spoke in a firm, evil-like voice. His claws were very long but not too long and his large red wings had quite few rips.

"So you're the hero of Avalar. You don't look so tough to me. I could crush you with one paw!" laughed the huge black dragon.

"What do you want…umm…well I don't know your name, do I," said Spyro.

"My name will not help you young dragon, all I want is to destroy the lands in which the people who ruined my plans live!" growled the black dragon clenching his fists.

"That includes your mother and father," snarled Ash. The others cackled evilly.

"And I don't want you and your pathetic friends getting in my way!" shouted the huge dragon, clenching his fists tighter. The sky darkened, then a fiery light burst through the clouds, opening like wound, above the enemy. Suddenly he jumped into the air and landed on the ground with a thunderous crash. A wave of some strange force hit the five dragons, sending them flying and skidding across the beach. It meant to kill them but luckily it only knocked them unconscious.

The four dragons rose into the now icy air and flew over to a nearby village setting light to some palm trees on the way.

"I love destroying things!" called Onyx, before setting fire to another building.

"I agree," laughed Coal, freezing a huge water feature, before smashing it up with his long tail.

Ash set fire to a garden and then watched their father flame the largest building. He rose above the dancing flames, laughing manically. He held up a clawed paw and turned to his children.

"That's enough for now," he said.

"When do we attack Avalar, sir?" Ash asked.

"When the time is right my young son," said the mysterious dragon. The four black dragons disappeared into the thick black smoke.

The five dragons that lay on the golden sand awakened upon hearing the screams of the people of the nearby village. They could faintly make out about 100 adult dragons attempting to put out the flames with their ice and water breath. Spyro stared thoughtfully at the spot were the four black dragons stood.

"Who were they?" asked Smoke even though he probably did not know the answer.

"I have no idea, but they're not like us I know that much," said Spyro.

"I think the elders will know something about the matter," said Ember 2.

"Spyro told me they did not know help much when Red was here," said Ember.

"But we should see them," Spyro said.

The five dragons darted of as the sea calmed and the gold sun began to set in the watercolour sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Spyro, Elder Astor, Elder Magnus, Flame and Ember. I do own Ember 2, Smoke, Darknight, Onyx, Ash, Coal and the Dark Dragons though.**

**Visiting the Dragon Elders**

Spyro skidded across a pathway in dragon village. Dust was flying up behind them and the moonlight painted a silvery light upon their backs

"Why are we visiting the elders," panted Smoke. "I mean what do the old vultures know, like Ember said, they didn't help much about dealing with Red."

"But they're probably the only ones who know anything about this strange dragon and the others that were with him," said Ember 2.

By the time they got to crocovile swamp it was halfway through the night. The sunlight peeked over the horizon and the swamp was unusually quiet apart from the twitter of the morning birds. Despite the fact it was getting lighter, many silver stars twinkled and lit up the girl's necklaces. Ember's had a heart shaped ruby, Ember 2's had a heart shaped emerald and both necklaces were made of gold.

They reach a large tree with a slope going up to it. They recognised it as being Elder Magnus's home.

"Umm…you go up Smoke," said Spyro, in a scared tone of voice.

"No way, Flame you go up," Smoke protested.

Flame tiptoed up the slope to Elder Magnus's tree. Every one was afraid of dragon Elder Magnus because they thought he was a Transvestite. As soon as Flame was about to knock, Elder Magnus answered. Flame jumped back in surprise, then coughed.

"Excuse me, I'm very jumpy today," he said.

"After what you saw today, you should be," Magnus said. The young dragons exchanged worried looks and then followed the Elder inside. It had changed dramatically since they were last there. Instead of spin poles there were shelves. There was a small staircase leading up to a proper bedroom. They had a thick roof of leaves over their head and there were balconies were large holes used to be were balconies. Plus it was bigger with two offices and another bedroom, plus all the bottles and barrels were gone and replaced by a fireplace and table with chairs.

In the corner sat Elder Astor. He was living with Magnus now, as hi original home was destroyed when he was kidnapped and had made adjustments to Magnus's tree home, as Astor 'couldn't live in such a vile place.'

"We knew you would be coming at this hour," said a cheerful Elder Magnus.

"Make yourself at home."

"No time Magnus," Astor said hurriedly. "Follow me, quickly now, we don't know when the next attack will be!"

The five dragons followed Elder Astor into one of the two offices. It was big for an office and there were five multicoloured cushions on a patterned rug on the stone floor. Astor, upon entering, locked the windows and door and pulled the curtains. It was not a bright room; in fact it was mostly green and brown.

The Elder lit a candle. Elder Astor waved a paw just above the tiny flame, so the young dragons. For a second the minute blaze did nothing apart from blow in their steady breathing. Suddenly, the tiny blaze burst into a fire then took the form of a dragon head. Ember 2 squeaked and grabbed Smoke's arm. A sudden warm feeling went through him. She recovered quickly and let go of his arm and the warm feeling inside Smoke faded away.

"You know this dragon, don't you," the Elder, the light of the fire in his eyes.

"Not his name," said Ember.

"Darknight, o why did you have such terrible things," Elder Astor whispered, his eyes shut tight.

"You know these three do you not?" asked Elder Astor, waving his hand over the flame again, so that it changed into three dragon heads.

"Ash, Onyx and Coal, his children and three of the many Dark Dragons," said Astor.

"Who are the Dark Dragons?" Ember asked.

"Darknight's evil followers, they come in colours of black, grey and sometimes white," Astor said.

"Just now you said something about Darknight doing terrible things, my question is what awful things did he do?" asked Smoke.

"You mean you don't know! Only the things that changed all lives in the dragon realms! Who do you think Ripto's, Gnasty Gnorc's, Ineptune's, Red's and all your other enemy's master is! Darknight of course! If it weren't for him they'd all probably be living in the dragons, _peacefully_! Darknight is the master of all evil! He used the evil force to enslave them, so he didn't have to do any of his own dirty work, yet. He even got his own children to help Red escape and restore him to his normal size. Darknight only wanted Red in case he needed to use him against you and your friends. When we Elders found out Darknight was master of evil, we sent him away. It was five years ago when Red was helped to escape. He knows you ruined his plans and we sent him away and he's back for revenge! But he needs to wait for his power's to build up again which will be in a few years or so, but he may attack us in between!" exclaimed a very worried Elder Astor.

For a few minutes the dragons were gob smacked, Spyro was especially moved.

"And you've kept this from me and the world all these years," said Spyro.

"I'm afraid so."

"But why?" asked Ember.

"Because we did not want you going after him."

"You must know how Spyro's mother and father died," said Flame quietly.

"Darknight killed them."

Spyro couldn't take it anymore. Astor saw the look in his eyes and unlocked the door. Spyro ran out into the morning sun and the other began to follow.

"Thank you for your help, Elder Astor. What can we do to repay you?" asked Ember 2 on her way out.

"Cheer up Spyro for me," Elder Astor said as he watched her leave.

The glaring sun nearly blinded Ember 2 as she walked out. Elder Astor tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Keep an eye on that friend Smoke of yours, I have an odd feeling about him."

"I shall keep two eyes on him," called Ember 2 as she flew of into the yellow sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review! Spyro and the other dragons will start going to other realms soon. I hope I can fit Bandit into this chapter!

The Party 

Spyro lay in Ember 2's cave, tears streaming down his face. He had been adopted by Ember 2's parents, because they were the only people who didn't mind fan girls screeching at the door all the time, therefore Ember 2 and her older sister smoke were like sisters to him.

"There's nothing you can do to help me!" cried Spyro.

"Leave me alone, I don't want any of your pity, from any of you!"

"Listen Spyro, Elder Astor did not mean to upset you, he wanted to tell you when you were older so that you could probably handle it better," Ember 2 said calmly.

"Well I'm sure handling it well," said Spyro.

"I'm sorry Spyro it's all my fault. I should have not asked him about your parents," said Flame, hanging his head.

"It wasn't just about my parents though."

Spyro looked up at his caring friends, respect in his purple eyes.

"If I had killed Darknight earlier, then Gnasty Gnorc and the others would not know about me and there would be peace in the dragon realms," continued Spyro.

"But you would be a hatchling, so Darknight could kill you then," said Smoke.

"And you'll have to get over it before the Celebration of the Dragon Elders this afternoon," Ember 2 said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Spyro said.

Spyro and his friends trotted inside a large golden roofed hall where the party for the Elders was being held. Hunter and his family immediately greeted them.

"Hey ya Spyro, I know you've met my ten year old kids, Hunter Junior and Molly," he said, pointing to a pair of tall cheetahs.

"Well of course I have, I was there when they were being born," said Spyro.

"And err, I do believe you've met my eight year olds, Hunter Junior Junior and Phoebe," he continued,

"I was there when they were born too and Hunter Junior Junior wasn't called that, he was called Jetsumn (said as Jet-sum, named after my cat)."

"But I don't think you've met our newest arrival, Bethanie."

"Well of course we've seen her when she was in Bianca's stomach," laughed Smoke.

Hunter glared at Smoke, then he and his family and walked away. Smoke blushed and sank low hoping no one else heard him say that.

"It's alright, Hunter will get over it soon enough," Ember said

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"He must've taken it as an insult," said Ember 2.

"Don't rub it in," said Smoke.

"What are we all standing here for, this is meant to be a party!" laughed Spyro.

The other dragons separated, Flame going to the snacks table and the other boys walking to the other side of the white-walled, blue-tiled room, the girls moving to the back of the bright hall.

Ember 2 walked quickly, looking for people she might know. She suddenly caught sight of a handsome young dragon. She found that she could not take her eyes off him and wasn't looking where she was going. She bumped into a pair of chestnut-brown, furry legs. Elora spilt her drink down her green top and she found herself angry at the beautiful dragon.

"Watch where your going Sunshine!" she snapped, taking an instant dislike to Ember 2.

"My name is Ember, how dare you call me Sunshine!" cried Ember 2.

"The Ember that Spyro told me about, who wanted to get engaged to him? You've got to be joking!" laughed Elora.

"Girl, you don't have the right attitude that fits Spyro's description. She was much more of a girly-girl!"

Ember 2 felt hurt on the inside, not just for herself but also for Ember. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"The Ember your talking about is over there," she said, fighting the urge to lash out at the fawn.

"My friends call me Ember 2."

Elora nearly burst into a fit of laughter.

"What a sucky name," Elora said as she slinked towards Ember. Ember 2 followed at a distance, in case a fight was started.

As Elora walked, she deliberately stood on Ember's toe.

Ember squealed in pain and jumped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, BOYFRIEND STEALER!" screamed Elora.

"Spyro has told me about you and he says you're one of the annoying fan girls that follows him around all the time! Spyro doesn't even like you!" Elora lied.

"Your such a loser!"

Elora strutted off to where Spyro and Smoke stood, leaving Ember sobbing.

"That was Elora, she often comes to our cave to see Spyro, but she's never even seen me," Ember 2 said, trying desperately to comfort Ember.

Elora found Smoke and Spyro after a bit of a search and was relieved to see that Spyro was free of fan girls. The first dragon she saw was Smoke.

'He's gorgeous!' thought Elora as she looked at him.

"Hello Spyro, who's this?" she asked the purple dragon.

"This is Smoke, he's been here quite a while," Spyro told Elora.

"Hey Spyro, do you want to go for a stroll after the party?" asked Elora.

"Sure, I like to talk with my friends without people around," he said.

"Friends…oh yeah friends," said Elora quickly.

"Shall I get you two a drink?" asked Smoke.

"I've finished mine so could you get me another," Elora said.

"I haven't had one yet," Spyro said.

Smoke walked away to the snack table.

"Wow! Handsome and polite!" exclaimed Elora.

"I know," whispered Spyro.

Smoke noticed Flame nearby on the snacks table. He left the drinks and wandered over to where orange-red dragon was.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

Flame sighed.

"It's nothing," he lied. 'What could either of the girls see in me? I'm just a long-nosed whimp!' he thought.

Suddenly, the entire hall went quiet. Spyro and the others ran to the entrance, for everyone was facing in that direction. There in the doorway stood Bandit with a few other armadillos.

"Hellooo," he said, staring at Ember 2.

"What do we have here? What's your name?"

"Ember, but people call me Ember 2," she said blushing.

"Charmed," Bandit said, before kissing Ember 2's paw. She blushed scarlet.

"Hello Ember, your more beautiful than when we last met," he said.

"No I'm not!" Ember said, going pinker.

"Right, so you come uninvited here and unwelcome, then try to steal the hearts of a couple of happy dragonesses, so you can live here in the dragon realms! You are so sick!" spat Spyro, pouncing on Bandit.

Bandit punched Spyro on the chest and he returned one in his stomach. Both of them punched each other in the faces, before Ember 2 cut in.

"Stop it, the armadillos deserve to live in the dragon realms don't take that away from them because of what they did in the past!" snapped Ember.

Both creatures agreed and the party continued without any fights.

After the party, Smoke noticed Ember 2 sitting on a sunlit slope. 'She looks so beautiful!' he thought. The sunlight made her golden scales shine, her tail was curling with delight of watching the sun go down. She turned around and found herself looking in the eyes of Smoke. He stared in to hers. Smokes lips perched slightly and he leaned forward slightly. She turned away and that signalled him to go.

Spyro and Elora walked through the forest. She turned round and looked him. They had just been talking about Smoke and had got tired of that conversation. Elora could not take it any longer.

"Spyro I love you and…well…I just want to kiss you," she said grabbing him.

"Get off of him!" shrieked Ember 2, appearing from nowhere.

Elora growled furiously.

"This is for interrupting my kiss!" Elora shouted, pounding Ember 2's chest.

"This is for hurting mine and Ember's feelings!" screamed Ember 2, returning it.

"This is for…"

"Now that's enough! Elora go home!" shouted Spyro before the fight could go any further.

"I'll go home too," Ember 2 said.

"You can't come Spyro, I'm sorry. After this party you can't live with me anymore. Mum has arranged a cave for you," she said very sorry for her friend.

From the bushes, Darknight watched, interested.

"Soon you will meet you demise young dragon!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Return of an Enemy **

"Die you young pathetic dragon!" screeched Red.

"I'm not a young dragon anymore!" shouted Spyro.

Red aimed another snow attack at Spyro. He felt pain on either side of him, as a now adult Smoke and Flame charged into him.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me!" shrieked Red flying into a crack in the ground.

"Oh no, not again!" sighed Flame, watching the two dragons. They were thinking about the girls. The dragons now had a reputation as the guardians of the dragon realms, but they still thought of the two Ember girls regularly. It had been five years since they last saw them and none of them knew where they were. Also there had been no sign of the Dark Dragons.

"We have a party to celebrate your newest triumph, come_ on!"_ urged Flame. The two dragons snapped out of it and followed Flame out.

Spyro walked slowly toward the same white building, in which Ember 2 and he had departed at five years ago. On the way Smoke Flame and himself met some familiar dragonesses.

Ruby, a dragon of orange-red scales (like three-quarters of the dragonesses in the dragon realms) had slanting gold horns and dark red slanting spikes, she wore a necklace of gold with a heart shape emerald. Also she had purple wings and gold scales from her chest, to the end of her dark red heart shaped tail, plus she had green eyes.

Amethyst, a pink dragon with slanted purple crests and gold slanted horns. She too had a necklace of gold and had a sapphire with it. She had silver wings and a cream under belly plus a purple heart shape on her tail. She also had deep blue eyes

Topaz and Amber were sisters, Amber had goldfish colour scales and Topaz had gold scales. Both had goldish-yellow slanted horns and bronze slanted spikes, also both had turquoise eyes. Their wings where gold and a bronze heart shape on her tail. They had gold necklaces with diamonds with it.

All of them adored Spyro and Smoke.

"Hiya, you guys! Did you see those Ember 2 by the lake?" asked Ruby.

"And did you see Ember in the woods?" questioned Amethyst.

"When was this?" asked Spyro and Smoke simutainiously.

"A little while ago, they were talking about you," Topaz said.

"Thanks, will they be at the party?"

"Don't think so, most likely not," Ruby said.

"Thanks for that information," Smoke said sadly.

"Cheer up mate," Flame spoke.

"We are to travel to the dragon realms in disguise, so that we can complete my plans," Darknight ordered his children, who now had small horns on the ends of their noses, Onyx not included. Darknight now had yellow eyes, with green irises and slits for pupils. The four dragons stood on a balcony of a black castle, with a beautiful, but dangerous garden.

"And so begins the plan, now go!" ordered Darknight fiercely. The four black dragons flew of at a great speed, their wings flapping. The sky was darkening and a thunderstorm began to brew around the black castle, as the first flashes of fork lightning appeared.

"Three cheers for the guardians of the dragon realms!" shouted Hunter, so the whole hall could hear.

"Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray!" shouted everybody there.

"Well done you guys!" Hunter exclaimed. Elora watched carefully then walked onto the platform Spyro was on.

"This is _only _what I deserve," she whispered, before leaning over to kiss him. She closed her eyes, however Spyro did not. The kiss ended when Spyro punched Elora in her swelling chest, sending her skidding across the cold floor.

"If you don't want me, then I will have Smoke," she said. Smoke growled.

"You will not have me you pig!" he shouted, sending an ice attack in her direction. Elora got up, crying.

"I loved you Spyro, but you chose Ember! But I still believe you are mine!" screeched Elora.

The hall went suddenly went quiet, as all the people formed a line on each side of the hall. Two beautiful female dragons entered, their features made fuzzy by the blinding sunlight. As they approached, Spyro, Smoke and Flame could see the dragon's appearance. It was the females they hadn't seen in five years. Four dragons in the back watched, interested.

"Hello, Spyro," Ember said her voice now more grown-up and she now wore a gold, emerald necklace instead of a ruby one.

"Smoke," breathed Ember 2, her voice also more grown-up. Both of the female dragons had glossier scales and were as delicate as ever.

Both male dragons felt their heart beat faster.

"Is it really you, Ember and Ember 2?" asked Smoke. The girls nodded.

Spyro was about to say something, when everybody rushed out, screaming, "Run!" They toppled over each other and when the room was empty they could see four black dragons busy killing others. Coal smashed a fawn to the wall, where his head split open and blood streamed down the wall. Ember screamed.

"Over here you bloodthirsty idiot" shouted Smoke at Ash.

"Ooh, somebody's prepared to lose a limb or two!" Ash said, smiling maliciously, attacking Smoke by punching him in the chest, then the face.

"Oi, girlies!" snarled Onyx snarled.

"Wanna sprawl?"

"You bet!" the females said simultaneously.

Coal had already Flame to be his opponent. Spyro of course kept the boss busy.

Smoke's side was slammed into the wall again. He kicked Ash's face sending his nose pointing to the ceiling. Smoke fist into Ash's stomach and Ash returned a punch on Smoke's face. Ash tried to break one of Smoke's wings, but Smoke only kicked him again. Smoke punched Ash in the chest then he used his claws to slash Ash's cheek. Then they used their claws and fangs to try and kill each other. Drops of blood painted the blue tiled floor, then they started to punch each other again.

Onyx pinned Ember down before Ember 2 charged into Onyx's side sending her skidding across the floor. They picked the dazed Dark Dragon up and whammed her into the wall, where she bounced back and landed on a small table, cracking it open. They found Onyx unconscious.

"Come on let help Smoke!" urged Ember 2.

Flame wasn't having much luck. He was dazed and confused and had been charging into the wall screaming, "Take that and that!" for the last five minutes. Coal just sat and laughed.

Spyro was hit by another attack from Darknight. _God, this boss is tough!_ Thought Spyro.

"Seen enough _real_ evil now, _hero!"_ Darknight laughed, sending attack after attack at Spyro.

"Shut the hell up!" Spyro growled.

Ash admired the two female dragons desperately trying to defend Smoke.

"Hmm, which one of you two do I like more, ooh that's a tough one?" he said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Smoke shrieked.

"Leave the dragon realms _now _you twit!" shouted Ember kicking him in the chest.

"How dare you hurt Smoke!" snarled Ember 2 kicking and punching Ash in the face, chest and stomach.

_I wonder if she's returning the feeling I give her?" _thought Smoke his heart thumping.

Darknight whipped round with his tail hitting Spyro once more, before he flew up smashing the ceiling. The other Dark Dragons followed suit. Coal was still in fits of laughing as he carried the still unconscious Onyx out.

As Ash left out the roof he said, "I will see you again girlies, soon!"

The bloody bodies of the fighter shook and shivered.

"I think they admitted defeat and won't be coming back," Flame said, rather shakily.

"No, I don't think it' the last we'll see of them," Smoke said. They all looked up at the smashed roof, the four Dark Dragons tiny dots in the pink, gold, green and blue sky…

**Duh duh duuuuuuuh! Next chapter will be full of romance! Not really a plot at the moment, all will be explained later!** **Thanks for your reviews, I love them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is in the Air**

A weary Spyro and Ember sat by a shivering waterfall at sunset. Like the others they were tired out. Ember finally spoke.

"I want to come with you on your further adventures," she said softly. Spyro looked shocked.

"You can't!"

"But I want to!"

Ember sighed. Tears began to stream down her face.

"But why Spyro, why can't I come with you?" Ember asked, sniffing a little. Spyro didn't answer for a second.

"Because I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

Ember looked shocked. She began to cry more when Spyro said nothing more.

"Oh Spyro, I love you ever so much, but you haven't ever returned the love I gave to you!" sobbed Ember.

"But Ember, I _do _love you," Spyro said, ever so softly, before he kissed her. Ember leaned into the kiss and both closed their eyes. Ember stopped crying.

A figure watched, jealousy filling her.

Elora burst through the bushes screaming, "He's mine!"

Smoke and Ember 2 walked side-by-side nearby. Smoke looked at her, love in his eyes.

"Ember, there's something I want to tell you," Smoke said, quietly. Both stopped walking.

"But I'm too afraid to tell it," he continued, sighing.

"Aw, come on you can tell me," said Ember 2, facing him.

"I can't, I'm afraid you'll shout at me," spoke Smoke, his head dropping.

"Please tell me."

"Well…the fact is that I…" he paused for a minute. Ember 2 could tell he _was _indeed scared.

"Well I… love you," Smoke whispered. Ember 2 looked shocked. He winced.

"In my dreams, only have you said those words," she said, her green eyes wide. They both closed their eyes and kissed. Ember 2 placed a paw upon Smoke's muscled chest.

They broke the kiss when they heard a screech, then a splash.

"Ember!" gasped Ember 2.

Ember lay in the water, her chest being punched continuously.

"You _thief_! _Die now_!" screamed Elora.

"_Spyro's mine_!" continued Elora.

"_Get off her_!" Ember 2 shrieked. Elora turned round and pulled the gold female dragon into the blood red lake. She began punching Ember 2 as well. Ember 2 managed to punch Elora in the face. Smoke and Spyro pulled Elora off.

"Spyro, they hurt me, punish them!"

"No Elora!"

"Spyro doesn't listen to you, his love now is Ember!" snapped Smoke.

"That's not true Spyro!"

"It _is_!"

Elora looked shocked.

"But Spyro, I love you! I won't let that weed have you! She's not good enough to have you!"

"Elora, listen. You and I…just don't go together, understand?" Spyro said gently.

"NO! I love you and that's _all _that matters!"

"But Spyro doesn't love you," Ember 2 said.

"It's true!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" screamed Elora, so all the dragon realms could hear.

"YOU LOVE _ME_!"

"I DON'T!" shouted Spyro.

"Now p off!"

With that he charged into Elora, sending the fawn flying.

"Curse you_ Thief_! And you _Sunshine_!" growled Elora. Ember 2 charged into Elora a final time. Elora skidded along the sandy path and ran home, crying.

**Really fluffy chapter, you'll see more of Elora _and _Bandit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Missions**

Elder Astor strolled about his office, the adult dragons watching him.

"You will need to visit all the dragon realms that has been affected by Darknight and his Dark Dragons," he finally said.

"Where should we look first?" asked Ember 2.

"The Water Dragons," he continued simply.

"But they're just a myth," Spyro spoke.

"No they're not, they live in an underwater world of glass, Darknight is busy trying to wipe the _rest _of them out," Astor said.

"Were there more Water Dragons at some point?" Ember asked.

"Yes of course and all the other dragons knew them," spoke the Elder.

"Then how exactly did they become a myth?" Smoke enquired.

"Because when Darknight decided to let his evil shine through and began to destroy the population, they thought it was us. So we had to keep their underwater world a secret so we could be friend again, sometime."

"But that mustn't be the only dragon realm that was affected," said Flame.

"Oh no, Icy Wilderness, Coastal Remains, Cloudy Domain, plus many other dragons realms you visited were affected. Did you now that Sunken Ruins was once a Water Dragon Palace?" he asked the dragons.

"We thought it might be," said Ember.

"Where shall we go to look for these Water Dragons?" asked Smoke.

"In Damp Wood, I think there might be one or two there," Astor said.

The dragons rushed but Elder Astor held Ember 2 back.

"Smoke has he been acting strangely?" he asked.

"How would I know, we've only been together again for a day," she said. With that she departed, catching up to Ember.

**This is similar to the ending of chapter 2. Well at least it fits. **


End file.
